What else could go wrong?
by hallow777
Summary: WILL BE REDONE EVENTUALLY Aoko literally got out of bed on the wrong side this morning and she has been having horrible luck since then now her day is about to turn even worse when she overhears something she shouldn't.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please don't sue

Today was a seemingly normal day like all the rest of the days that is until one Aoko Nakamori managed to roll out of bed and hit her head on the bedside table while reaching to turn off her alarm clock. Laying on the floor Aoko realized that the alarm was still ringing very loudly. She did not want to wake up her dad who had been out trying to catch that stupid Kaitou KID all night so she hurriedly jumped up and turned the alarm off. Aoko looked down at the clock and saw that she had only 20 minutes to get ready for school. Like any normal teenager that is going to be late for school she started rushing around trying to get ready. Or at least she tried to, the poor girl had gotten tangled up in her sheets during the night and they were now currently wrapped around her feet which meant she ended up on the floor once again.

15 minutes later...

Aoko came stumbling down the stairs into the kitchen trying to brush her hair, brush her teeth, and put on her socks at the same time. After managing to (somehow) get ready for school she grabbed a piece of toast and headed out the door only to realized that she had not only forgotten her school bag but she had forgotten to put on her shoes as well.

"Ugh! This has got to be the worse day ever!! Well maybe it will get better I mean it cant get any worse can it?" Aoko asked herself.

2 seconds before the final bell rings for class...

The door to the classroom opens and all the students stare as a dark blur runs into the room and sits in Aoko's seat right as the bell rings.

"Ok then class lets get started please pass your homework to the front and Kuroba-kun I do not want to find all the papers glued together or the papers turning into confetti like the last time." The teacher said as she turned to get something out of her desk.

All the students started getting out their homework papers and started passing them to the front, well almost all of them. Kaito was trying to think of something entertaining to do to the teacher when his concentration was broken by the sound of a head hitting the desk next to him. Looking over he sees his childhood friend banging her head on her desk repeatedly.

"Aoko?... Oi Aoko? Aoko! AOKO!!" He finally yelled getting her attention.

"What do you want Kaito? leave me alone I am having a horrible day."

"And just why do you say that?"

"Because I have a headache from hitting the table by my bed this morning, I am going to have a bruise on my stomach where I got tangled in my sheets and fell on the floor again, I got in the shower and the shampoo bottles attacked me, I got conditioner in my eye, I dropped my favorite towel in the water, I couldn't find my socks then I couldn't get them on, I ran out of the house with out my shoes or my bag and had to go back and get them and now I find that my homework was not in my bag... now does that tell you why I am having a bad day?" Aoko said with only a few breathes in between.

"... You do know its only 8:20? and all that has happened already?" she nods."Then I cant wait to see whats going to happen to you the rest of the day!" Kaito said cheerily.

"UGH!!" Aoko continued hitting her head on the table.

After school...

There should be a rule that when Aoko is having a bad day that tests are not allowed and that she should not be allowed into the chemistry lab...

"Wow you know I always wondered what the teacher would look like in all pink. Thanks for saving me the trouble of doing it Aoko!" Kaito said as Aoko and him where walking to his house where he was going to help her study since she got horrible scores on the tests they had today.

"Oh shut up Kaito how was I suppose to know if I mixed those two together it would do that?" Aoko said thinking about their chemistry class that day. It started out good until Aoko tripped over something and made two chemicals combine. No one really noticed this since they were all laughing at her but when she was mixing that chemical and another one for the teacher to see he just happened to lean over when she poured one into the other and a bright pink cloud of smoke came out and clung to the teacher turning him a bright neon pink color. Needless to say chemistry class was canceled due to the teacher trying to get back to his original color.

They continued talking about what all had happened to her all day until they could see his house. They noticed that his mother was just going in the door with lots of bags in her arms. They ran up to help her once they got the bags inside and put away Ara , his mother, asked if Aoko would be staying for dinner.

"Yes I would like to stay if thats ok? Kaito is going to help me with some of my homework and to help me study for some tests."

"Oh yes dear thats fine why don't you go upstairs and put yours and Kaito's bag away I need his help with something real quick." Ara said before turning to Kaito and ordering him to take out the trash and to bring in the laundry that was hanging outside.

Aoko headed up the stairs with the bags in her hand. When she got up the stairs she turned right and entered the room that her and Kaito always studied in. It was a nice room though it didn't have much in it just a table and cushions to sit on. They studied in here because there wasn't anything to distract Kaito. The only other thing in the room was a very large portrait of Kaito's father, Toichi Kuroba.

"SQUEAK!"

Aoko jumped straight into the air with the bags in her hand and turned around to see a mouse quickly running out the door. When she noticed it was a mouse she took a step back but she stepped on a cushion and started falling towards the wall thinking 'what is it with me and falling today? Are my feet cursed or something?'

**In the back yard with Kaito and the Laundry...**

Kaito was actually having fun doing the laundry he actually liked doing it but that was probably because he was always using his magic to make them fold themselves and turn different colors and if his mom ever found out he would probably be in trouble.

While Kaito was doing the laundry he would always listen to the sounds of nature since they were pretty close to a park with lots of trees

'Lets see I hear birds, lots of birds, some kids playing, a couple arguing, a gun shot, some dogs barking and... wait gun shot?' Kaito frantically started looking around before telling himself to calm down and think where it came from. This only lasted a few seconds as he realized it came from the direction of his house.

'Oh god please no! Let them be safe! I don't want to lose any one else!'

AN: ok this will probably be a pretty short story maybe 3 or 4 chapters at the most unless I think of something else that should happen I know it probably sucks but I really would like to know what you think so write a review and tell me if I did good, if there is something I should change or if it just totally sucked. Oh and I dont know if Ara really is his mothers name if anyone does know what her name is tell me and I will change it alright? That goes for anything else that might be wrong

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter:**

_While Kaito was doing the laundry he would always listen to the sounds of nature since they were pretty close to a park with lots of trees_

_'Lets see I hear birds, lots of birds, some kids playing, a couple arguing, a gun shot, some dogs barking and... wait gun shot?' Kaito frantically started looking around before telling himself to calm down and think where it came from. This only lasted a few seconds as he realized it came from the direction of his house._

_'Oh god please no! let them be safe! I don't want to lose any one else!'_

**CHAPTER 2**

Kaito immediately took off running back towards his house completely forgetting about the laundry that had fallen to the ground that he was suppose to be folding and bringing inside the house.

Hoping and praying that everyone was alright he rushed through the back door and into the kitchen thinking thats where his mother would be but she was not there. Frantically he looked around until he heard a thump upstairs. Kaito ran up the stairs and into the only room that had the door open and what he saw made his blood run cold.

There in the room was a large man dressed in almost all black with a mustache and a black hat on his head holding his mother up by the throat.

"You bitch! Where is he! I know you are hiding that bastard here somewhere! TELL ME WHERE KAITOU KID IS!!" The large man yelled as he clenched his fists tighter around Ara's throat. She could only make strangled gurgling noises for an answer.

"LET GO OF HER!"

Snake turned around and dodged the cards that were being shot out of a card gun. In order to dodge them all he threw Ara to the side and she landed close to the window opposite of the door facing Kaito.

Gone was the innocent carefree face of her young boy that she watched grow every day for many years. The face she saw on him now was one she saw many times on her husband when he went out for a heist. This was the face that taunted Nakamouri-keibu. This was the face that many fan-girls adored. Even with out the monocle and the hat Ara could tell that this was the infamous Kaitou Kid poker face.

"Snake." Kaito spat out the word like it was poison.

"Well well what do we have here? It seems I was mistaken I had thought that bastard of a father of yours I killed was still alive somehow but I guess I was wrong it was just his bastard son taking on his job. I should have killed you when I had the chance a long time ago."

Kaito quickly looked around the room while Snake was talking trying to figure out how he was going to deal with this. He had none of his usual tricks with him except for his card gun the rest of his tricks were in his school bag. Looking around the room he saw the table was turned over probably when his mother was trying to get away from Snake the pillows where ripped up and thrown about. The gym bag he had planned to take to school tomorrow had been gone through and everything in it was scattered around the room. His gym pants hanging on the table and on of his shirts was hanging off the corner of the giant picture of his father. Luckily though his school bag wasn't that far away from him.

His look around the room only took a second so Snake was still talking as Kaito inched his way towards his school bag. He was just a few inches away when the second gunshot rang out and zoomed right next to his hand and hit his bag.

"Now now I thought you could do better than that? Aren't you suppose to be Kaitou Kid after all? Haha!" Snake laughed while still pointing the gun at Kaito. A flash bomb went off in Kaito's bag, triggered by the gun shot, this gave Kaito enough time to grab his bag and grab some of his tricks out of it. He threw a smoke bomb in front of Snake who started moving about wildly. Kaito watched this carefully and right as he caught sight of the hand that had the gun in it he quickly shot a card from his gun. the card hit its mark slicing snakes hand painfully making him drop the gun. Using a whip like thing Kaito hit the gun away from Snake causing it to slide over towards the portrait of Toichi Kuroba.

But what Kaito didnt see was that Snake was taking another gun out of his pocket this one was smaller and didnt look like a normal gun. It had what looked like little vials of faintly glowing green liquid inside.

Kaito looked towards his mother to see if she was still ok and seeing that she was looking at something behind him with a scared look he thought it would be a good idea to turn around.

Snake pulled the trigger on the small gun sending what resembled a paintball heading towards Kaito. He jumped out of the way but it still hit him on the arm. The little ball like thing burst on contact with his skin. Kaito looked up shocked at Snake when he realized that it didnt hurt at all. Snake just smirked at him and started to move towards him. Thats when Kaito realized something very important.

He could no longer move his body. He was paralyzed.

AN: Alright there is the second chapter sorry its kind of short but i am not good with writing long chapters sorry. Anyway i hope you liked it reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
